


Blending In

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jack is ready to blend in with the natives much to annoyance of the Doctor and the embarrassment of Rose.





	Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 18th, 2008.

Rose and the Doctor exchange looks with raised eyebrows as they watch Jack remove his jacket, followed by shirt, it was when he reached his pants the Doctor calls out.

"Hey I said to blend in with the local culture. What you are doing is the exact opposite!" He turns to Rose. "You're the one who just had to have him join us! I was perfect intent on dropping him off at Hayoatppo, but no!"

"Doctor, Hayoatppo had no breathable atmosphere!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Wow um ok he's naked!" She tries not embarrass herself by blushing like a school girl.

"By the way Doctor have you ever been here before?" Jack asks, grinning at Rose who has become fascinated with her nails.

"Well no, geez Jack put something on!"

"Can't it's the equinox and on every equinox the Corfort people celebrate by spending the day naked. So come you two off with it! We have to blend in right?" Rose and the Doctor exchange another look just before he sets the coordinates almost at random. "Hey! Jack yells as the thrust of the Tardis knocks him onto the ground, always uncomfortable, but even more so being naked.


End file.
